This invention relates to an olefinic thermoplastic elastomer composition. More particularly, it relates to an olefinic thermoplastic elastomer composition superior in mechanical properties and substitutable for vulcanized rubber.
Thermoplastic elastomers (hereinafter referred to as "TPE") have been developed in their uses in a wide variety of fields such as automobile parts, household appliances and general goods because of their characteristics that they need no vulcanization and they are able to be worked by molding machines familiar to thermoplastic resins. Among them, olefinic TPE compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,558 and the like. However, these compositions are inferior to vulcanized rubbers in flexibility, tensile strength at break, ultimate elongation and compression set and hence are limited in their uses for substitution for vulcanized rubbers.
In order to improve these properties, various attempts have been made, for example, impartation of flexibility by addition of mineral oils such as naphthenic ones or peroxide-non-curable hydrocarbon rubbers such as polyisobutylene and an improvement in compression set by increasing crosslinking degree with the use of a crosslinking assistant such as divinylbenzene (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,787).
However, an improvement of compression set of these compositions by increasing crosslinking degree causes reduction in flexibility and tensile strength at break and ultimate elongation in tensile tests and furthermore, bleeding of a softening agent on the surface of the compositions. Thus, it has been difficult to produce olefinic TPE compositions having good balance in properties.